Spartan Team ECHO
by Raven R
Summary: Apps closed, for those who didn't get picked to be on the squad, you'll get picked for some missions.
1. Chapter 1

Tap. What was that? Tap ", I thinks she's woken up " Hasley? "She seems to be the only one to survive the OMEGA process, should we continue to check her in-case something goes wrong?" "No, bring her out" "Yes ma'am!"

I opened my eyes as the liquid I was in drained. The first thing I saw was a bright light, then people came into focus. A lady stood in front of me, she had short-ish hair that was blonde, then her face came into view. "Welcome to the world SPARTAN B312, OMEGA class S308" she said as I studied her glasses. I stared at her with a confused look on my face when a computer beeped loudly in the back ground. I flinched when it sounded like a explosion to my ears. "Turn the sound down Recruit!" "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!" The glass around me slid down with a hiss and I jumped. "Its okay S308, you haven't got used to your ears yet, give them time" she turned to a man in a gray uniform. "Captain, get someone to get her some clothes and tell the ONI spook outside that it was a success." The man saluted and signaled to a young man that was fidgeting nervously. "Get the young lady some clothes MacBrian" "Y-yes sir!" The captain leaned close and added in a whisper "and don't stare MacBrian." MacBrian nodded and disappeared through a set of double doors that slid open, and closed with a hiss. I realized that I wasn't supposed to hear the whispered part and I looked away from the Captain.

"Are you feeling nausea or fatigue?" The lady asked. I shook my head. "By the way my name is , the lead scientist of this project." I blinked at her a couple of times before MacBrian returned with a grey jump-suit. He handed it to me and I accepted it with a nod, my body still on auto-pilot. motioned for the other people to leave and turned around. At first I was confused then I realized I was supposed to dress. Quickly I slid the suit over my old under-garments. I gave a slight cough when I was finished. "Good, come on I would like to show you your new home from now on" said as she steped towards the door. I slid off the pedestal and padded silently over to her. She gave a small nod of acceptance, although I didn't know what it was. The doors slid open with a hiss and we came to a hallway. The lights had a slight blueish tint to them and several figures turned to and I. The first two were the Captian and MacBrian. The third was in a suit and wore black tinted glasses, with a weird triangle with ONI underneath it patched on the front pocket of the suit. He fidgeted with his glasses before he pulled them off, revealing blue eyes that matched his light blonde hair. "So'far this is the only surviving member of SPARTAN project OMEGA? She's only a kid!" He said with a scowl. "Hardly a kid, she's thirteen and can easily snap your arm faster than the blink of your eye!" snapped at him. He looked taken aback at her outburst, before putting the glasses back on. "Very well , we're counting on this kid" he snarled before turning around and storming through the doors directly behind him.

"Well you heard him S308, we are counting on you" sighed. "This of course, is your new home, and I should take you to meet your new brothers and sisters". Brothers? Sisters? Before I could say anything she walked to a set of doors across from the pair that the ONI man went through. I hurried to catch up as she opened the doors and set off at a brisk pace down the hallway.

We stopped at a heavy metal door that marked the beginning of the barracks. "Well, S308, I will see you some other time, your new family is in there" she said before turning around and walking down the hallway we came from. I felt a small flicker of nervousness as I walked into the room, but it went away. "Recruit! What are you doing that's the SPARTANS quarters!" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned to face him and saw an ODST standing there. Finally I found my voice. "Sir, I am a SPARTAN" he looked at me funny and I saw his name plate. Cortez eh? Weird name, better than mine though, I don't have one. " a SPARTAN? SPARTAN'S are not kids" he said after a pause. I raised a eyebrow at him and was about to open my mouth to say something when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I spun around, but no one was there. The footsteps continued, then three SPARTANS appeared from a door way. The first one wore a green suit of armor and the other two wore blue suits. They approached me and I realized they were only a fifteen, two years older than me. Cortez swallowed then saluted to the green one. He ignored him and stopped in front of me.

I stared at him and he spoke. "Are you a SPARTAN?" He asked in a soft voice. I nodded and could see from the way he stood he didn't believe me. I stared at him when I heard a odd hissing noise. I realized he was moving to attack me and I lept backwards faster than he could move. His arm was still moving in an attack when some unknown instinct kicked in. I snarled and lunged at him. He didn't have time to react before my boot connected with his face plate and he was flung backwards. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as I touched the ground and took a defensive stance. He hit several bunks and they collapsed under his weight. By the time he got up I noticed his face plate had a hole in it with a spiderweb of cracks spreading away from the hole.

The blue SPARTANS tensed. Cortez made a sound of disbelief. I heard a chuckle and looked at the green SPARTAN. He stood up and chuckled again. " was right, we are going to be slow compared to her". The blue SPARTANS relaxed. "So this is the only remaining SPARTAN OMEGA?" One of the blue SPARTANS said, I was shocked to find out it was a girl. "Yes, my name is John, that's Kelly and Sam" he motioned to the other SPARTANS. They nodded. Cortez swallowed again. John turned to him and nodded. Cortez turned and left. "Well, you've obviously already got training so now we have to get you suit, if you would follow me we'll get you one".

Well folks thats my first attempt at a halo fanfiction, I hope you like it. If you find something wrong don't flame, just tell me how to fix it. I used info out of some of the halo books as well as Halo:Legends. If you haven't read the halo books *gasp* I suggest you read them, and watch Halo:Legends, there both pretty awsome. Well Tatty Bye! Sincerely Raven R.


	2. Chapter 2

All right guys! I have an announcment!

1. My computer crashed so now I have NotePad, not Microsoft Word anymore, so don't flame me about incorrect grammar or spelling.

2. Submit your SPARTAN!

Name/nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Armor:

Specialty's:

Apperance:

History:

Other:

Note: For now your SPARTAN will be a child, but that doesn't mean you can't fill out their age.

I'm only accepting 10 SPARTANS, so submit fast!


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chapter! Woot! I'm sorry to all of you that didn't review in time, but that doesn't mean your character won't come in later on, they might appear for some missions later. Oh and I decided to introduce 3 spartans that will be in the story, don't worry I still need to use more spartans, and I can guarantee that MacGrath89's spartan will appear later in the story than most, and that Assassin Aisha's will appear in the next few chapters.

I followed John as he, Kelly, and Sam exited the compound. We crosses the grounds, as marines stopped what they were doing and stared. I kept my eyes on the spartans ahead of me. Soon we got to a Falcon. The spartans got on and I jumped on one of the outward facing seats. "Don't fall off kid" John said, and Kelly chuckled. "And by the way, we introduced ourselves, so how about you introduce yourself?" He finished. My mouth went dry and I looked away from them. Finally I had enough courage to say something, and I turned and stared at them. "I have no name, but I know my service tags, S308 and B312" I said, and when they didn't say anything I pulled my lip back and snarled. John instead reached out and pounded on the cock-pit. I flinched at the loud noise, and almost died as the Falcon turned on. It sounded like a thunder cloud was in my ear, and I pushed myself into the seat and tried to plug my ears. I could see Sam kept looking at me, and Kelly would glance over every so often.

Eventually we got to CASTLE base (I learned what its name was from the other SPARTANS) and finally I was free of the Falcon. CASTLE was buzzing with activity and when the spartans stepped through the door, it became silent. A receptionist who stank with nervousness and fear came up to us. "T-this way please" she said and scurried through a door to the left.

After what seemed like an hour we came to a unmarked room. The spartans stood alittle taller and the lady took off, as if her life depended on it. Judging by how much noise there was, I'd say five people were in there, and some smelled nervous. Wait, since when did I have super smell? I was took out of my thoughts by the door sliding open revealing a plain white room with a large table, that had pieces of armor on it. "Come on, hurry up we have to make sure the suit fits!" One of the technicians said while impatiently tapping his foot. When I hesitated I was shoved into the room. I spun around and gave the Master Chief a silent snarl. Behind me a technician fainted after pissing himself. "Stop doing that or the rest of my crew will follow him!" The same technician as before snapped as two more started to drag the unfortunate man out. I still glared at the Chief as 'I'm going to call him Boss Man' shooed the other spartans out of the room. "Take off your jump-suit" he said. I gave him a cold glare and unzipped it. While I stood there naked he grabbed a black suit and handed it to me. Without a word I slipped it on. "Now hold still, you don't want any air-bubbles in this thing" Boss Man said while he started to grab pieces of armor from the table. He was holding a shoulder pad as he walked around me, and once he was satisfied that there were no air bubbles he put the shoulder pad down. More techies came in and started grabbing various pieces of armor and started to put it on. Eventually it was all on except for the helmet. "Move around" Boss Man ordered and I took a step forwards as people took a step back. It was strange, one moment I'm in one spot, then the next I'm standing next to Boss Man. He tumbled over in shock and his eyes looked like saucers. I ignored him and the gasps of shock and raised a hand up to my face. Again that was really fast, but it time seemed to slow down and I stopped before I could hit myself. Slowly I clenched my fist and I marveled at how fast it was. "Come on, get your helmet on and take it for a test drive" Boss Man said, but he wouldn't get near me. I reached over and stared at the golden visor. I could see myself. For the first time I saw what other people saw. I had black hair that reached my jaw, and yellow eyes. I looked like a wolf. At that thought I smirked and found out I had fangs. My face was neutral when I pulled the helmet on. Instantly a bar on the top filled up and what I thought was a motion tracker appeared in the lower left corner. Four yellow dots blinked on it. A indicator on the top right showed I had no weapon or ammo and a cross-hair appeared in the center of my visor.

Once I got the hang of walking I explored the base. I found where the bathrooms were and all that stuff, but I still couldn't find where the spartans were supposed to sleep. A couple marines passed me but I didn't pay attention to them. I rounded a corner and saw a door that had a code lock on it. I stood in front of it for the longest time before Boss Man found me. "The code is 4137, and let's go take your armor off" he said and I turned to follow him.

Five minutes later I was back at the door and entered 4137. The door hissed open and several people turned and stared at me. "What are you doing in here?" A girl with black hair and blue eyes said as she walked up to me. I had to look up to her as she glared down at me. I stayed silent. Two more spartans came over and glared as well. I turned and stared at each one of them. "You should really leave right now, I don't know where you got the code from, but you should go before you have an accident" the black haired one said again, this time taking a step forwards. "Really? I was told that this is my new home" I snarled as I brushed by her. All of the spartans just stared in shock. "So your a spartan then? You didn't look it" a man with short black hair chuckled. "Yeah what Adam said, and I believe you haven't introduced yourself, by the way my name's Lacey but you can call me runner" at that moment I realized I needed a name. It had to be short, I knew that much so how about Liz? "My name's Liz" all the other spartans gave there names. My new team was made up of Adam (boomer), Lacey (runner) and Marly. I heard that there were others, but they were out on other missions, and wouldn't be back soon.

Thank you KRTrenkamp, AMETHST PRIME, and deafarcher for the spartans! If you find any errors (due to the fact that I typed this chapter on my phone, and sometimes it auto corrects it to something random) point them out and I'll fix them. Also the next chapter might not get uploaded as fast, due to the fact that next week school starts up again for me TT~TT. Anyway this is also a milestone for me, because on DeviantART I reached 200 pageviews! Woot! Check out ScourgesDaughter on DA, that's me!

Good day to you all chaps!


End file.
